Pregnant Gilmore Sisters?
by Fanpire109
Summary: What if Lorelai had an older sister that got pregnant after she got pregnant with Rory? Would rory get along with the kid? Do we know who this kid is? Who's her sister's husband? Does Chris stay with Lorelai? All these questions and more will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore household

Lorelai Gilmore lookd down at her 9 month pregnant stomach she hated  
being pregnant. Just then her odler sister who was barely 2 months  
pregnant walked in. She gave her sister the evil eye who laughed b/c she knew  
how Lorelai felt this being her fifth pregnancy.

"How Can you be laughing Hannah? we have babies in us. You know I mean!  
You have the moring sickness but you're still not showing. I can have  
this baby any minute! I can't wait to get her out of me and have my body  
to myself.", said Lorelai

"I happen to like being pregnant lore, I can't wait until he starts to  
move it lets me know he's okay."Said Hannah

"How do you know what you're having? you've only been pregnant for 2  
months" Lorelai asked

" I can feel it you kow and I want a little boy and the girls want a  
little brother. I feel different than when I was pregnant with the  
girls," was hannah's answer

"Oh my goodness my water just broke" Lorelai said panicked

" Okay coem on I'll take you to the hospital", Hannah said.

"HOld up where's Bryan? Bryan some here sweetie" Lorelai screamed

11 year Old BryanGilmore walked out of his room and saw both his  
pregnant older sisters going downt he stairs.

"What's going on"? he asked

"COme on Baby I'm in labor" Lore said

"REAlly HOw do you know" He asked

He really didn't want to go to the hospital but if they left eh ha dto  
b/c he wasn;t old enough to sty home alone yet and definately not when  
he was sick.

"HEr water Broke sweetie. I know you don't feel good but she's having  
her baby. COme on bundle up we don't need your fever gettign any  
higher." Hannah said

"Yeah come here le tme feel your forehead." Lore placed her hand on her  
brother's forehead and felt her younger brother's forehead "Hananh  
grab his heavy coat it's snwoing an dhis fever is prabaly around 103.  
MAybe at the hospital we shoudl get him checked out his head feels really  
hot." she said helping ehr sister budle up their sick little brother.

"ow" Lorelai screamed as her first contraction hit her.

" it's just a contrwaction Lore you're okay let's just get to the  
hospital okay" she asked putting a cap on Bryana nd than helping her younger  
sister off the floor.

Hartford General

Lorelai was in a room and BRyan was being checked out by his  
pediatrition. Hannah went with BRyan b/c she knew if would be a little while  
until /lorelai neede her and BRYan needed her right now. He felt feeling  
bad. She called her parents, chridtopher,a and her husband and kids  
telling them all to get to the hospital.

"oaky well he needs to stay at least over night b/c he has become  
dehydrated and his fevered spiked." the doctor told Hannah

The doctor was getting BRYan settled into his room so Hannah Went Check  
on Lorelai.

"Hey Lore how ya feeling" Hananh Asked

" alittle better after I threw the ice chips at the nurses it was fun.  
How's BRyan"

"He has to stay overnight he'll be fine but he's dehydrated and his  
fever spiked"

"Poor baby go stay with him until mom and dad get here. you know  
hospitals scare him"

"okay I called Chris I"ll come stay with you after mom and ada get here  
they're ont he way you know mom her baby boy is sick she'd run over a  
police officer to get here" hannah said

The sisters shared a laugh

2 hours later Lorelai sat in her hospital bed holding her new baby  
girl.

"Hey Lore" Chris SAid walking into the room smiling

He was happy he had gotton there rgiht before she gave birth he was so  
glad he didn't miss it. He was gonna be in his little girl's life.  
Lookign down into the angelic face he knew that what they thought was going  
to be a regret they woudl always carry he knew it had turned out to be  
the greatest blessing of his life. Taking the little girl gilr from his  
gilrfriend he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"Hey baby gilr I"m your daddy. I'm gonna take care of you and so will  
your mommy we love you so much. I love you Rory" Chris said and then he  
placed a kiss onhis daughter's head.

"Her Lore we're leaving we just wante dot say bye" Hannah said coming  
in with her husband Greg Dugrey and their 4 daughters Mackenzie,age9,  
Rahcel,age 8, Natalie,age7, and Emilee,age6. Afetr Emilee they didn't  
think they woudl ahve any more kids but 1 month ago they found out Hannah  
was about a month pregnant.

"okay bye Girls don't forget to tell Rory and uncle Chris bye." Loralai  
said hugging her nieces bye.

2 months later

"Hannah you had your doctor's appointment today so what are you  
having?" Lorelai asked her sister while rocking rory.

"WEll I was right it's a boy!" she said excitedly

"hold up let me puit rory in her crib than we can jump around" Lorelai  
said getting up

"I can't jump Lore. My ababy boy is inside of me" HAnnah said

"oh yeah well ican jump enough for the both of us." Lore said

"okay well you wanna help me pick out a name?" Hannah asked

"yeah where's the baby name book?

Right here" hannah said pikcin git up and turning to page

"I was thinking of naming him Tristan" Hananh said

"That sounds like the perfect name" Lorelai said.

SO WHAT DO YOU TIHNK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW. iF YOU SEE ANYTHING THAT  
NEEDS TO BE IMPROVED PLEASE LET ME KNOW!  
i ALSO WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT CRITISM,IDEAS,AND ANY KIND OF  
COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


	2. Chapter 2

Stroy: Preganat Gilmore sisters?  
Disclamier: I own nothing and never will

Lorelai sat there rubbing her sister's back as she sat there crying  
her eyes out sa her hands reasted on her pregnant stomach.

"I can't loose him" Hannah said between sobs.

Hannah was now about 5 months pregnant

L: He'll be okay. I pormise  
H: How do you know He could be dead right now becasue no one is telling  
me where my husband is and how bad he's hurt.

L: Greg is so strong Han. It'll take more than a car accident to kill  
him okay? YOu nee dot stay calm for Greg and Tristan. He needs you to be  
calm okay. Being stressed isn't good for him. Don't worry your boys  
will be okay.

Just than a doctor walked in and asked for a Mrs. Dugrey.

H:shakily that's me

D: Yorr husband is stabalized. His injuries weren;t as bad as we  
thougth when he was first brouhgt in. He has 3 broken ribs,a dislocated  
shoudlder that will need physical therapy,and a concustion. Other than that  
he has some minor cuts and bruises. he'll be fine but we want to keep  
him over ngiht for observation since he was unconcious when he was  
brought in. HE should be walking in soon.

H: thank you so mcuh

D: you're welcome he's in room 372

L: come on hannah let's go see your Hubby. I"ll go call Chris an dlet  
him know what's going on and to amke sure the girls and Bryan are okay.

Hananh walked into her husband's room and felt relief he was laying  
there smiling up and her through tired eyes.

H: Hey abay how you feeling

G: I'm okay . Now how's our boy?

H: well both he and his momma are worried about his daddy

G: well than how about you come here , so I can let him now I"m okay.

Hannah hugged Greg than kissed hima dn than he kissed her pregnant  
tstomach that was barely shwoing.

G: Where are the girls?

H; With Chris. Lorelai went call him so everyone would know you're  
okay.

Just than Lorelai came into the room

L: Hey I'm so glad that you're okay She said ginvgin her broher-in-law  
and hug being careful of his hurt shoulder Chris is bringing the  
girls over.

L: DO you remember what happened?

G: I think I hit some black ice and just lost control of the car until  
I hit a tree.

H: ah my poor baby

G: Hey I"m okay

H;I know you just scared me

G: come here, you need to stya calm not only for yourself but for your  
little boy.

Just than Chris walked in with Bryan, and the gilrs.

Lorelai took ROry from Chris and watched her nieces hgu their father  
glad that he was okay.

Not long after Richard and Emily got there.

EMilee,Greg adn Hannah's youngest daughter who is named after her grand  
Mother, pressed her lips to her mother's belly and said "Hey baby  
brother I love you. I can't wait til you come out. I'm ready to be a big  
sister"

H: sweetie it's great that you're ready for himt o be born but he isn't  
strogn enough to be born yet. He hasn't even started moving yet.

After a little while a nurse came into the room saying everyone except  
Hananh ahd to leave so greg could get some rest.

The girls were going to stay with their gradnparents until greg got  
released the next day.

Hannah sat there holding her husband's hand to her stomach wondering  
why he hadn't moved yet.

THERE'S CHAPTER 2.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT TIME: WE WILL FIND OUT WHY Tristan hasn't moved inside  
the womb yet.

THAK\NKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE  
MORE.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING CAN BE IMPROVED AND IF THERE IS ANYTHING  
YOU WAN TOT SEE IN THIS STORTY PLEAZSE LET MEKNOW.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


	3. Truth is Revealed

Story: Pregnant Gilmore sisters?  
Chapter tite: Truth is revealed  
Disclamier: I own nothing how said is that?

Hannah just sat there staring into space trying to digest what she  
had been told earlier that day.

She wasn't even listening to the TV.

The doctor told her that her son was underdeveloped,and whether eh  
lived or died this would be the last time her and Greg were able to  
conceive. Also that if her duedate came and he wasn't developed enough to be  
born then she could just wait for him to be ready.

G: it's gonna be okay Han. He's a Dugrey plus A Gilmore he's gonna be  
just fine. You know boys they like to scare their mothers.

H: well our son isn;t even born yet and he's already scaring me.

G: don't stress yourself out about it.

H: I know and I'm trying to be calm b/c i don't want to addjatate him  
b/c that can make things worse.

G: I know let's just try to get some sleep. I"m exhausted

H: Yeah I can't believe I forgot. YOu just got out of the hospital a  
couiple days ago. Are you okay? How's your shoulder?

G: I"m fine Han. DOn't worry about anything except for our boy. OKAy  
can you promise me this?

H: Yeah. I guess I need to make sure I do what the doctor says that  
will help Tristan get better.

G: don't worry sweetheart our baby boy's gonna be just fine and I'm  
gonna always be here to protect him and so will his 4 older sisters.

H: Thanks baby I love you

G: I love too.

Right after that Greg fell asleep but Hannah couldn't her baby was sick  
and she couldn't take him inot her arms and make everything better. She  
didn't thinki her chidl would die.

Yes there was a good chance he would die but she wasn't going to  
believe that he would.

H: Good ngiht Tritan Mommy loves you

She said while gently stroking her pregnant stomach.

SORRY IT;S SO SHORT AND HTAT YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG.

I'LL TRY TO START UPDATING MORE REGULARLY.

I DOUBT I WILL UPDATE AT ALL STARTING THIS MONDYA B/C AS AN 8TH GRADE  
STUDENT IN LOUISIANA I HAVE TO TAKE THE LEAP TEST.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


	4. Surprise

Story:Pregnant Gilmore sisters  
Chapter Title: Surpirse!  
Discliamer: I own nothing How sad is that?

Hannah was now seven months pregnant her baby boy was sick and weak but  
he  
was getting stronger and stronger every day.

She had just gotton back from a doctor's appointment she was feeling  
better  
especially now that Greg was fully healed.

Rory was 5 months old now. The girls didn't know that their baby  
brother was  
sick and might not make it. she was glad the girls didn't know b/c she  
didn't  
want them to be scared all the time for Tristan like her and Greg were.

Tristan still wasn't moving inside of the womb yet but the doctor said  
he was  
getting close to and that he should start kicking anytime soon.

She walked into the room they were going to make into a nursery if the  
baby  
made it and her mouth fell wide open.

She looked around the room and it was beautiful.

The walls were a light blue with pictures of baby bears in green and  
blue  
overalls on the walls.

There was a wooden crib with stuffed animals in it. There was a  
changing  
table. It was perfect.

"I thought you'd like it" Greg said as he walked into the nursery.

"I thoguht we weren't going to do anything to this room until we knew  
he was  
gonna be okay," Hannah said

"Yeah well the girls really wanted to do something for you and they're  
so  
ready for this baby. We couldn't help ourselves. It isn't finished yet.  
We  
have to put a border up and we need a rocking chair and stuff like  
that. We  
have plenty of time for that though. Oh more importanly how  
is our boy doing?"Greg asked

Just then Hannah had a weird look on her face and touched her stomach.

"Hannah is something wrong with the baby?" Greg asked worriedly as he  
led her  
to sit on a chair int he corner with tears in his eyes b/c of the  
thought that  
right now he might be losing his baby boy before he even takes his  
first  
breath in life.

YEAH PROABALY MY FIRST REAL CLIFFHANGER. I TRIED BETTER WITH THE  
SPELLING I HOPE I DID BETTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE TO  
KNOW  
HOW EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORY FELLS ABOUT IT. I HOPE TO UPDATE AGAIN  
SOON.

LOVE TO ALL MY READERS,  
NEMO123489


End file.
